Destiny
by Butterfly Dancing
Summary: Sequel to She’s My Baby Where’s My Baby. Justin Martin and Miranda Montgomery are best friends. When Justin saves Miranda from a terrifying fate, their relationship grows stronger. Takes place 18 years into the future.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Destiny

Author: Elizabeth

Category: Justin/Miranda, Babe/Jamie

Rating- PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Sequel to She's My Baby Where's My Baby. Justin Martin and Miranda Montgomery are best friends. When Justin saves Miranda from a terrifying fate, their relationship grows stronger. Takes place 18 years into the future.

Miranda sat down at a table at PVU and opened her books, gently tapping her chin with her pencil. It had only been a couple of months into her first semester and she felt busier than ever. She was so encompassed with homework she nearly forgot her family and friends existed. That Saturday, she had forgotten her own birthday only to remember when she walked into the park to find a birthday bash just for her. Of course she had to remember Justin, whose birthday came just hours after hers ended.

She smiled thinking of her best friend. They had been through a lot together, starting from birth. The infamous baby switch was still talked about even to this day. Everyone still couldn't believe these two innocent children had escaped death only to be given to the wrong people. Though Justin was a football player, he cringed when he had to go to Llanview for a game. He was always afraid he'd run into the family who had him for the first 6 months of his life. Miranda stopped talking to Krystal for a while but realizing Bianca had come to forgive her, she slowly accepted it.

Justin and Miranda never understood the circumstances surrounding their births. But they found it hard to hate the certain people who kept Miranda away. Krystal adored her grandson and David had saved Miranda from an illness.

Miranda wasn't sure what bothered her more. Knowing her mother thought she was dead for three months or knowing that she was a child of rape. Miranda took it hard when she found out that her loving grandmother didn't want her. But after a few months of resentment, her Aunt Kendall had gotten through to her and Miranda made up with Erica. Their relationship was stronger than ever.

Miranda shook her head realizing she had started to nod off. She sighed and read her book.

"Miranda Montgomery you're under arrest."

Miranda smirked and looked at Justin. "Oh?"

"Yes. For looking too pretty for your own good."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "You better arrest me, officer Martin. I've been bad."

Justin laughed. "Oh Miranda, slacking off already?"

"When did you turn into your father? You're not allowed to turn into Mr. Detective."

Justin smiled. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"No! Brian Sykes is having a party."

"My mom would never let me go."

"But you'll be with me. She knows you're safe when I'm around."

Miranda sighed. "And how did you get invited to his party? Since when did you hang out with the popular crowd?"

"Once they found out I lived with Kevin Buchanan."

Miranda glared at him. "Your mother will hurt you for saying that."

"Come on, Miranda. It'll be fun."

"I can't, Justin. Who wants to hang out with Erica Kane's granddaughter and the spawn of Michael Cambias?"

"I do."

Miranda blushed. "Thanks Justin but it doesn't count when our mothers took us on play dates every Saturday since we were 8 months old."

"Frankie will be there."

Miranda sighed. Frankie was Miranda's high school friend and Maggie's daughter. They hadn't spoken in a year ever since they got into a fight about something stupid Miranda couldn't remember. Probably a boy.

"You know we don't talk."

"I know but hey I know you miss having your best friend around."

"Yeah I do. Okay I'll go. Besides our parents are going out tonight. I'll be bored anyway."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7:00. I'll knock."

Miranda sighed. "Justin you lived with mom and I until we were 7! You can come in."

"Okay!"

"Okay now let me study for this test." Miranda turned back to her work.

"You know I can help you out there-"

"Get out of here!"

Justin ran off laughing.

Later that day, Miranda got home and smiled seeing Bianca at the dining room table working.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetheart. How was your day?" Bianca smiled warmly seeing her pride and joy.

"Great. Hey um...Justin was invited to this party and he wants me to go. Is that okay?"

"Will there be drinking going on?"

"Probably."

Bianca sighed. "Miranda..."

"I know mom but please? I'm 18 years old."

"Don't remind me. Where is it going to be?"

"At Brian Sykes' house."

"Brian Sykes? Isn't he the kid who poured milk over your head in the third grade and called you the spawn of Satan?"

"That was him?" Miranda faked surprise.

"I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Mom! I'm a big girl I can take care of myself and besides Justin's there. He's my big bad football-playing hero. He'll protect me."

"You have a point. All right but I want you home early."

"How will you know what time I'll be home?"

Bianca smiled. "That state of the art security system your grandmother set up the day we moved in here."

Miranda nodded and got up. "Mom you are the best. You won't regret this." She hugged and kissed her before quickly running upstairs.

Bianca grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "Hey Babe? You know about the party? Okay, tell Justin that if he doesn't keep an eye on my child, he will hear in full detail the pain you were in when you gave birth to him. Guilt trips always work. How do you think I got Miranda out of the house that whole night I had Tammy over? Thanks Babe you're a doll." Bianca rolled her eyes at Babe's reply. "How did I know you'd say that? Bye."

She hung up.


	2. No!

Thanks for all the feedback everyone!  Jamie and Babe are still married, he's just a busy man:)

Title: Destiny

Author: Elizabeth

Category: Justin/Miranda, Babe/Jamie

Rating- PG-13

Summary: Sequel to She's My Baby Where's My Baby. Justin Martin and Miranda Montgomery are best friends. When Justin saves Miranda from a terrifying fate, their relationship grows stronger. Takes place 18 years into the future.

That night, Miranda was in her room putting on a little bit of make up. Miranda had cleaned her room, which had been hers since she was a baby. She still had the baby blanket Babe and Bianca had made for her hung on her wall. Miranda had put on some jeans and a silk top.

"Miranda! Justin's here!" Bianca called.

"Coming." Miranda checked her hair and went downstairs. "Hey J."

"Hey. Wow."

"You like?" Miranda twirled around.

"I'm definitely keeping my eye on you. Bianca, I hope you and mom have a wonderful time tonight."  While the girls were out, Jamie was working the night shift at the station. 

"We will. Have fun you two. Don't do anything I forgot I did." Bianca smiled sheepishly.

"Okay mom." Miranda chuckled and they left.

"So what's Jessie doing tonight?"

Jessie was Justin's younger sister. She had been born when Justin was two years old. He didn't remember but Babe had suffered massive complications after the birth and was in the hospital for a month while Bianca helped Jamie care for Justin and baby Jessie, along with her own child. They always joked it was karma coming back to bite her in the butt for what she had done during the first few months of Miranda's life.

"She is at the movies with her friends. Last time I saw her she was sobbing in the mirror that her hair looked horrible."

"Sometimes she can be such a drama queen. Tell her I said that and you die."

Justin chuckled and they got to the party. They walked in and went over to get some punch. There were two bowls, one said spiked and the other said regular. Miranda and Justin went for that one.

"Justin! You made it man, how are you?" Brian said walking over.

"Hey man. I'm good, thanks again for the invite."

"No problem. I see you bought the adorable Miss. Montgomery."

Miranda blushed and rolled her eyes. "You're drunk aren't you?"

"Only a bit."

Miranda nodded and looked at Justin. "Hey um I'm going to walk around for a bit, okay? Mingle."

"Okay. I'll be here."

Miranda smiled and headed off. She went onto the terrace and saw her old friend.

"Frankie?"

Frankie turned and smiled. "Miranda!"

"Hey wow you look great."

"Thanks. So how are you?"

"Fine. Are you here alone?"

"Oh no Justin's inside."

"Cool."

There was a bit of uncomfortable silence.

"Hey um I'm sorry about that stupid fight." Frankie said.

"Oh it's no problem. I can't even remember what the fight was about anyway."

"Me neither."

Miranda sighed. "Well I'm going to go look around. Catch you later?"

"Definitely."

Miranda went inside and saw Justin flirting with some girl. Miranda rolled her eyes and headed upstairs for the bathroom.

As she was heading out she ran into Brian. "Oh! Hey."

"Miranda. Don't you look nice this evening." He leered.

"Thanks. I have to get going. It's late."

"What's your hurry?" He pushed her against the wall and Miranda realized he was drunk.

"I have to go." She said nervously.

"Mm you smell nice." He kissed her cheek and ran his hand down her torso.

"Brian...stop." She said shakily.

"Why don't we go somewhere private?"

"No!" Miranda shoved him away and tried to run off but he grabbed her and dragged her into the bathroom and closed the door. Miranda tried to kick him but he knocked her down and lay down on top of her. "Stop it! Stop!"

He started kissing her body and Miranda tried to get him off her. He ripped open her shirt and Miranda cried out.


	3. Mommy?

Title:

Author: Elizabeth

Category: Justin/Miranda, Babe/Jamie

Rating- PG-13

Summary: Sequel to She's My Baby Where's My Baby. Justin Martin and Miranda Montgomery are best friends. When Justin saves Miranda from a terrifying fate, their relationship grows stronger. Takes place 18 years into the future.

Justin was chatting with Melanie when he felt nature calling. "I have to go use the boy's room. I'll be right back."

He went upstairs and saw the bathroom door closed. He turned to leave when he heard a horrifying scream. He recognized that voice.

"Miranda!" He ran to the door and found it unlocked. He threw open the door and saw Brian on top of Miranda about to take off his pants. Justin felt rage course through his body. He grabbed Brian by the shoulders and threw him into the wall. "Get off of her!" He banged him against the wall a few times.

"Justin! Justin!"

Justin stopped and threw Brian to the ground. He looked at Miranda who was now sitting up and holding her shirt closed.

"Oh my God. Miranda."

"Take me home, please."

Justin nodded and helped her up. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He led her downstairs and out the door not bothering to say any goodbyes. They got into his car and he drove to her house.

They went inside and Miranda sat on the couch in shock.

"Miranda?"

Miranda closed her eyes.

"Miranda, you're hurt." He moved her hair and saw a scratch. "Let me call David."

"No! I...I just want you."

Justin nodded and sat beside her. "I won't leave you." He opened his arms and Miranda leaned into him. "We need to call the police."

"No! No Justin. They couldn't help my mom and they certainly didn't help you or me. I don't want anyone to know."

"He could have raped you."

"I know that. You really think my mother needs to hear that? My grandmother? My aunt?"

"Miranda, come here." He held her close. He stroked her hair and she cried softly.

A couple of hours later, Miranda was sleeping on the couch when Bianca got home. Miranda woke up and sat up.

"Oh hey honey. I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No mommy. You didn't."

Bianca looked at her. She hadn't called her mommy in a long time. "Miranda? Is everything okay?"

Miranda nodded.

"Did Justin get home okay?"

"Yeah he called me when he got home. Mommy?"

"Baby what is it?"

"Hold me?"

Bianca smiled. "You don't need to ask twice." She walked over and held her daughter close.

Justin bit his fingernail and pulled at the hangnail. He rubbed his sore knuckles. Babe walked over and pursed her lips.

"I see we got into a fight."

Justin looked at her. "You should see the other guy."

"Justin, what happened?"

Justin sighed. "History nearly repeating itself."

Babe raised an eyebrow and sat down at the kitchen table with her son. "J, what happened? You can tell me. I can keep a secret."

Justin looked at her. Babe knew that look and looked down at the table.

"Was anyone hurt, honey?"

Justin shrugged. "Almost. Mom?"

"Yes?"

"When did you find out Bianca was raped?"

"It was big news, Justin. And JR told me. Why do you ask? Justin, was someone raped?"

Justin shook his head. "I stopped it."

"Who was it, baby?" Babe asked softly.

Justin nearly broke down. "She won't let me tell anyone."

Babe rubbed his arm. "You have to. And if it has something to do with a certain young woman I took care of for three months, I can't keep another secret from her mother."

Justin looked at her. "You've been around dad too much."

"Come here." Babe hugged him tightly.

"She's going to be mad I told you."

"How do you think Bianca is going to feel?"

"I can't." Justin said softly.

Babe stroked his hair. "Miranda will figure out what to do. She is just the luckiest girl in the world to have you."

"I just hope she's okay."

"She will be. Tell me what happened."

Justin bit his lip.

Miranda got to school and checked out the bulletin board.

"Hey."

She turned and smiled. "Hey Justin."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Mom made me my favorite dinner. Made me feel better."

"Good. But really."

Miranda shrugged. "I don't know. I suddenly know how she felt. Scared, confused...hurt."

"You didn't tell her?" Justin asked softly.

"Why would I?"

Justin gulped. "I kinda...told my mom."

Miranda frowned. "Justin. I asked you not to tell anyone!"

"She figured it out on her own."

"But you hinted." Miranda sighed. "God Justin you know she can't keep a secret from my mother."

"I know. But someone had to know."

Miranda pushed her hair behind her ear. "What did she say?"

"That she hopes you're okay. And she wants to talk to you after school."

"Okay." Miranda heard a voice and jumped. It was Brian.

Justin put a protective arm around her.

"Hey guys. I have had this horrible headache all weekend. Was I thrown against a wall or something?"

Miranda looked at him weirdly.

"You don't remember?" Justin asked.

"No."

Miranda shook her head and walked away. Justin shook his head.

"When you do, stay away from me and Miranda." Justin went after his friend.

Miranda sat outside and Justin stood a few feet from her.

"If you want to go home, you can."

Miranda shook her head. "No too suspicious. I'm fine Justin, I just needed some air."

"Okay. Want me to join you?"

"Not really."

"Okay. I'll call you later."

"Okay."

Justin left and Miranda put her head in her hands.


	4. Am I Missing something?

Title:

Author: Elizabeth

Category: Justin/Miranda, Babe/Jamie

Rating- PG-13

Summary: Sequel to She's My Baby Where's My Baby. Justin Martin and Miranda Montgomery are best friends. When Justin saves Miranda from a terrifying fate, their relationship grows stronger. Takes place 18 years into the future.

Babe answered the door and smiled softly seeing Miranda. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Come here." Babe hugged her gently. "Let me take a look at you." She moved back and stroked her hair finding the scratch on her forehead. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a cut I'll live."

"Come in. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine. Babe?"

"Yes?" she looked at her expectantly.

Miranda shrugged and sat on the couch. "What am I going to do?"

"Well you're not going to ask me to keep this from Bianca. I nearly got canned when she found out about that one secret."

"Yeah but she forgave you in five minutes."

"Yeah but you're back where you belong. You're first step was towards her, you're first word was looking at her, and the first cut on your knee was cleaned up by her. You need her as much as she needs you right now."

Miranda licked her lips. "What do I say?"

"The truth. She'll be upset but she knows Justin was there. He helped you."

"Yeah. Sometimes I think he's too good to be true."

"I once did."

Miranda smiled. "Thanks Aunt Babe. You're the best."

"No I'm not but thanks for lying." She hugged Miranda again. "Tell your mom she can call me anytime."

"I will."

Miranda got up and left.

Bianca sat on the couch with her hands together under her chin. Miranda was standing in the kitchen staring at the counter. Bianca sighed and got up. She slowly walked over to her daughter and pulled her into her arms. Miranda nearly felt like crying.

"I love you so much. Do you know that?"

Miranda nodded. Bianca pulled away but still held onto her.

"Are you sure you don't need a doctor? I can call David right now."

"No. No I'm fine. I'm fine with you."

Bianca smiled. "Sweetheart, I believe you but...I want you to get checked out."

Miranda nodded. "Okay."

Bianca kissed her forehead and went to the phone.

David arrived and went over to Miranda and checked the scratch on her head.

"Are you okay? No dizziness?"

"No."

"Nausea?"

"No."

"Okay." He checked her eyes. "You don't have a concussion. But if you did you'd be in the hospital, young lady."

Miranda looked down. Bianca put a hand on Miranda's shoulder.

"But she's okay, right David?"

"She's perfect. Miranda, are you sure you don't want to press charges?"

Miranda shrugged. "He doesn't even remember doing it."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "There was a reason, whether he was drunk or not. I don't want him anywhere near you."

Miranda looked at her. "You really mean that?"

Bianca nodded. "I think Kendall would agree with me."

"Did you tell her?"

"I would but not only would she kill Brian she'd yell at Justin for not looking out for you."

"Yeah good point."

David looked at them. "Miranda, are you sure about this?"

"There's no evidence. What good would I do?"

Bianca put a hand to her forehead. David just shook his head.

Babe opened the door and saw Bianca and Miranda standing there.

"My two favorite girls. Miranda, Jessie's in her room getting ready for a date and is having a wardrobe crisis."

"My favorite subject." Miranda hugged Babe and then rushed off to Jessie's room.

Babe looked at Bianca. Bianca had the look in her eyes like she could cry any minute. Babe pulled her in for a hug.

"There, there. It's okay now." Babe led her inside and they sat on the couch. Bianca sighed and grabbed a tissue to dab at her eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to have the life I planned for her."

Babe stroked her hair. "And she has that. She has a best friend who adores her, an aunt who would die for her, and a mother who would put herself last for her. She's okay. Nothing happened."

"Yeah but what if Justin didn't need to use the bathroom?"

"Don't start those. I hate it when we do that, remember? What if I called 911? What if I realized I had a boy much earlier? What if this, what if that."

Bianca shook her head. "I just...I don't know anymore. Is she really okay?"

"From the looks of it? No but she has you for a mother. She'll get through this."

Bianca smiled and looked at Babe. "I must be nuts. I mean she's fine. She wasn't..." Bianca couldn't say it.

"I know."

The door opened and Justin walked in. "Oh hey Bianca. Is everything okay?"

Bianca wiped her eyes and stood up. "I told you to protect her."

Justin bit his lip.

"Where were you?"

"Downstairs. Talking to some girl."

Bianca nodded. "Justin I...thank you. For saving her from what I live with every day."

Justin walked over and hugged her tightly. "I'd do anything for Miranda."

Bianca smiled. "You're an awesome kid, Justin. Stay that way."

"Always."

Miranda and Jessie walked out.

"She has been transformed."

"Bravo." Bianca, Babe and Justin applauded seeing Jessie in her red cashmere sweater and black jeans. Her dark blonde hair was in a ponytail and had been flipped over a few times before being pinned down.

"Thanks. I'm so nervous. I hope this goes well."

"It will. Have fun sweetheart." Babe hugged her. "Now um when's your date coming? I want to make sure your father's not home."

They all laughed.

"Mom! It's Justin I have to worry about."

"Hey!" Justin said indignantly.

Jessie looked at everyone. "Is everything okay? You all seem tense."

"We're fine. Just...chatting."

"Okay. I'm going to go finish getting ready. Thanks again Miranda."

Miranda smiled and watched her go back to her room before looking at Justin and Bianca. She noticed her mother looked upset.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Justin and I just need to have a chat." Bianca pulled Justin towards the kitchen.

Babe smiled and patted the couch next to her. "Sit."

Miranda sat down. "Tell me the truth. Is my mom okay? Or did I bring back horrible memories?"

"She's going to be fine. She just wants you to be okay. Have the life we talked about before you and Justin were born."

"Did we fit in with your plans?"

"Well the first few months...." Miranda rolled her eyes. "But yes you both did. And you were perfect."

Miranda smiled.

"So...he doesn't remember?"

"It doesn't excuse what he did." Justin said.

"Justin?"

"I just can't stop thinking about seeing her like that."

Bianca tensed up but she kept her cool.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this. God what am I thinking?"

"It's all right, J. It's all right. Now I am going to take my daughter home and we'll see you later. Okay? And do me a favor?"

"Anything for my favorite Godmother." Justin smiled.

Bianca blushed. "Go to sleep and think of nothing but happy thoughts."

"I think we can handle that."

Bianca hugged him. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too, Aunt Bianca."

"Come on. Before your mother thinks I did something to you."

Justin chuckled and they went back in the living room.

"Miranda it's time to go."

"Aww okay." Miranda got up as Jessie came out of her room.

"Hey."

"Hey. Have fun tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Of course. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." They hugged each other and then Miranda went to Babe. "As always you're the best." She hugged her.

"Oh I don't deserve that. You take care now. I don't want to hear anything but good things."

"I promise." Miranda smiled and hugged Justin. "See you later."

"See ya." He stroked her hair and Miranda almost didn't want to let go of him. Justin finally pulled away, albeit reluctantly. "Call me." Babe and Bianca shared a look.

"I will."

She headed to the door as Bianca hugged Babe.

"Did you see that?" Babe whispered.

"I was squealing on the inside. Bye."

"Bye."

Bianca and Miranda left. Jessie saw Babe give Justin a secret look and pursed her lips.

"Am I missing something?"

"Nope."

Jamie walked in. "Hey I just saw Bianca and Miranda leave. Is everything okay?"

"Perfect." Babe kissed him. "Everything's the way it should be."

"Okay. Now Jessie when's your date getting here?"

"Ugh! Men!" she stormed into her room.

Babe and Jamie looked at each other. "She's your daughter!"

Justin raised an eyebrow. "I am in the wrong house." He went upstairs nearly missing the pillow his mother threw towards him.


	5. Kelly Cramer

Hey guys, thanks for the feedback and I am so sorry for the long wait! My muse escaped and then another muse started stalking me and I began writing other stories! I just wrote this so I hope you like it! Read and review please!

Title: Destiny

Author: Elizabeth

Category: Justin/Miranda, Babe/Jamie

Rating- PG-13

Summary: Sequel to She's My Baby Where's My Baby. Justin Martin and Miranda Montgomery are best friends. When Justin saves Miranda from a terrifying fate, their relationship grows stronger. Takes place 18 years into the future

At school the next day, Miranda saw that the football schedule was up so she went over to see where she would have to go to support Justin. Her finger ran down the list and she shook her head.

"Llanview." Justin said. Miranda turned to him.

"Hey there."

"Hey. So want to go root me?"

"I'd love to." She smiled. "After that we can go to dinner. There's an awesome diner in Llanview."

Justin bit his lip and Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Justin I doubt anyone will be there and there is a small chance they'll even recognize you. Me they probably would because my grandmother is Erica Kane."

Justin leaned against the wall. "I just don't like my parents being uncomfortable every time we go there. It's like…I don't know."

"Well would it help if mom and I joined you?" she raised her eyebrow slyly.

Justin grinned. "Really?"

"Yes. When's the game? Saturday? Okay, give me a few days. I'll get her there." Miranda grinned. "And you owe me dinner."

"Thanks Mimo." Justin kissed her cheek. Miranda blushed and she turned hearing a voice. Brian was across the room with some friends.

Miranda gulped and quickly walked away.

"Miranda." Justin went after her. He met her outside and Miranda shook her head.

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not. Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head. "No. I just…I just want to pretend it didn't happen."

"You're okay though, Miranda. You're all right."

"I know and it's all thanks to you." Miranda smiled. "I want to thank you again."

Justin shook his head. "Don't thank me. I would have done anything to keep you safe."

Miranda smiled. "That means a lot. We better get going."

"Okay." Justin wrapped an arm around her and they went to their class.

* * *

On Saturday, Miranda and Bianca drove to Llanview for Justin's game. They parked near Babe and Jamie's car and went over to the stadium. It took them a few minutes before they found Babe, Jamie, and Jessie.

"Hey!" Babe hugged Bianca and Miranda. "You guys made it all right?"

"Yes. Traffic nearly killed me but I knew a shortcut." Miranda said proudly.

"Yes and now I have a few questions for you." Bianca said pointedly. Babe shot a look at Miranda.

"Mom, I only used the shortcut twice." Miranda smiled sweetly.

Bianca just nodded slowly and sat down.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"Make a note. Keep an eye on Miranda and Justin."

"You're telling me this now?" Babe smirked.

Bianca rolled her eyes. Once the game started and everyone began cheering, Miranda hopped up and down chanting Justin's name over and over. He would look up in the stands and wave at them once in a while.

Everything was going well until the second to last quarter. When Justin was making a pass, someone fell against him and fell on top of him. The crowd went nuts with boos and Bianca and Babe stood up quickly to see if Justin was all right. Miranda covered her mouth in shock.

"Justin!" Jamie called.

"Oh my God, is he hurt?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know." Miranda put a hand to her forehead.

The game stopped for a few minutes while the coach and medic checked Justin out. Babe immediately left the stands to go and see if Justin was all right. She didn't want to embarrass him so she stayed out of sight. When Justin was brought over to the bench, she rushed over.

"Hey, are you all right?" Babe put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine mom, just a bruised rib." He groaned softly.

Babe looked at the coach. "Is he all right?"

"He'll be fine. He'll just need an ice pack and heavy duty Aspirin."

"Thank you." Babe looked at her son. "You want to give me another heart attack?"

"No mom." Justin groaned.

"Okay I'm taking you home." Babe started to get his bag.

"Mom no, I promised Miranda dinner." Justin said.

Babe sighed. "Justin-"

"Mom, she's a Kane woman through and through. You think I'm going to break a promise to HER?"

Babe looked at him skeptically. "Well…all right but only because of Miranda." Babe kissed his forehead, ignoring his groan of embarrassment.

She went back up to the stands and sat down.

"How is he?" Miranda asked.

Babe looked at her. "Well enough that he's still taking you to the diner."

"Oh…oh Babe, no!" Miranda groaned. "I don't need him to do that!"

"He will. Miranda Mona Montgomery, you've gotten Justin wrapped around your little finger." Bianca said.

Miranda looked at her mother weirdly.

* * *

After the game, everyone went to the diner to get something to eat. Babe helped Justin sit at a table while Miranda went to ask for some ice.

"I'm fine, mom. You don't need to baby me." Justin winced in pain.

"Don't go there." Babe said pointedly. "I just want to make sure you're all right."

"He's fine, Babe." Jamie said.

"Mom, you're being overprotective." Jessie said.

Babe looked at them. "I have a perfectly good reason." She got up and went over to see if Miranda had the ice yet.

Bianca looked at Justin, Jamie, and Jessie. They all shrunk beneath her stare.

"She's never gotten over it." Jamie said.

"And she never will. Neither will I. So be careful with your words."

Justin turned towards his mom and gave her a smile.

"I love you mom."

Babe smiled and got him the ice. "I love you two. You all realize your chores have doubled."

"Aw man!" Jessie groaned.

"But mom!" Justin sighed.

"Honey." Jamie pouted.

"Nice try. It only works when Bianca or Miranda does that."

Miranda and Bianca laughed.

"We rock, mama!" Miranda gave her a high five.

They all sat down and ordered food. While they were eating, a player from the other team came in with his mother. The guy saw Justin and walked over.

"Hey man, sorry about the tackle. Didn't mean to cause any injury."

"It's all right." Justin shook his head. "Good game."

"Yeah. Congrats on the win but you know we're gonna kick your ass next time." He smirked.

"Same time, same place." Justin said smugly. Babe and Jamie looked at each other and then at Justin.

The guy rolled his eyes and went to sit with his mom. Bianca took a look at the kid again then she immediately looked at the woman.

"Oh my God." Bianca said in shock.

"What?" Babe turned and her eyes widened.

"Who is that?" Jessie asked.

The woman turned and spotted the two women. All three women stared at each other silently.

"Kelly Cramer." Jamie replied.


	6. Was that the right thing to do?

Sorry about that guys! I have a few weeks of school left before I graduate so I will be able to write more after that!

Title: Destiny

Author: Elizabeth

Category: Justin/Miranda, Babe/Jamie

Rating- PG-13

Summary: Sequel to She's My Baby Where's My Baby. Justin Martin and Miranda Montgomery are best friends. When Justin saves Miranda from a terrifying fate, their relationship grows stronger. Takes place 18 years into the future

Bianca, Babe, and Kelly couldn't stop looking at each other. Memories that had haunted them for eighteen years wouldn't stop going through their brains. Miranda and Justin seemed to sit closer to their mothers for protection.

Bianca and Babe looked at one another. They knew what they had to do. Gently shrugging their kids off of them, they got up and went over to Kelly. She got up and faced them.

"Kelly. It's good to see you again." Bianca said.

Kelly nodded. "You too." She looked at Babe. "I'm sorry if your son's hurt."

Babe noticed how she deliberately said 'your son.' She was trying. "He'll be fine. It's just a bruise."

"We heard about what happened to your brother." Bianca said. He had been killed in some sort of cover up.

Kelly nodded. "Good riddance if you ask me."

Babe smiled slightly. "I was angry at you for a long time but I know that you didn't want any part in this."

Kelly sighed. "Believe me. If I had known sooner his mother wanted him back…"

"I know."

"I did go a little crazy because of everything. I didn't want to believe that…" Kelly shook her head. "I have no excuse for my actions."

Babe nodded. "But you did accept it right?"

She nodded.

"Would you like to meet him?" Babe asked.

Kelly looked unsure. She glanced over at Justin and back at Babe. "I don't know if it's such a good idea."

"I don't mind." Babe said.

Kelly nodded. "First I'd like you to meet my son, David. I adopted him…legally." She added when Bianca raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Nice to meet you David." Babe shook his hand.

"You too."

Bianca shook his hand and Babe nodded before leading Kelly over to Justin. Justin looked up.

"Justin. This is Kelly. I know this might be a little hard but…I wanted her to meet you." Babe said.

Justin nodded. "I understand, mom. It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

Kelly smiled. "You too."

"Um…thanks for taking care of me."

Miranda looked at him before glancing at her mother.

Kelly shook her head and looked at Babe. "Should have been the other way around."

Babe looked down.

"I better get going. Take care…all of you." She looked at Jamie. "And uh sorry about that day in the police station."

Jamie just nodded. Kelly left. Miranda looked up. Jessie looked at her mother.

"Was that the right thing to do?" she asked.

Babe looked at Justin. "Sweetie?"

Justin smiled. "Yeah. I needed that I guess."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Well…why don't we have dinner, huh?" Bianca sat beside Miranda.

Babe smiled and sat down.

* * *

Miranda was taking a walk after dinner when she found Justin in the park. She walked over and sat beside him on the bench.

"Hey."

"Hey." He smiled.

Miranda folded her arms and smiled. "Are you all right?"

Justin nodded. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Our moms and how amazing they are."

Miranda chuckled. "Yeah. We're pretty lucky to have them."

Justin looked at her. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Live with knowing for the first few months of your life, you thought your mother was someone else?"

"I don't remember it. But what I do remember is that from the moment I could talk, I was calling the right person mommy."

"Me too." Justin looked at the night sky. "It's beautiful out here."

"It is."

Justin looked at Miranda. Her dark hair was pulled back and her eyes seemed to sparkle. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Miranda looked at him and paused, realizing how close they were to each other. Justin put his hand on her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb across her skin. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.


End file.
